


un agrafeuse

by tav1sh



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tav1sh/pseuds/tav1sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a short freedom fries drabble some time ago (i aint even remember writing it)</p><p>if you know french, please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	un agrafeuse

Soldier would probably strangle anyone who walked in on him. No, his dick was tucked away behind a zipper and his pants were safely pulled over his butt. 

_Mon amour…_

But he had his head resting on Spy’s legs as gloved hands ran through his close-cropped hair. And he was content to be there.

 

_Tu est mon amour…._

Spy kept murmuring things in French, his breath barely brushing against Soldier’s face. It was all nonsensical gibberish to Soldier. He didn’t understand whatever the hell the words meant, but it didn’t matter to him. Spy’s voice was soothing and if it made Spy happy, Soldier was fine with it.

_J'adore ton visage… Je t'aime…_

Soldier felt hypersensitive. He felt the soft cloth stretched over flesh shift underneath his head. Prickles of goosebumps slowly rose up and down his arms as fingers stroked his scalp

_Tu es la plus beau…_

Soldier’s eyes were squeezed shut. He knew that if he opened them, he would see Spy’s face hovering above him. He knew he would see the soft, wavy black hair falling slightly past Spy’s ears. 

_Je veux t'embrasser…_

Soldier shivered, his hands lying on top of one another at his stomach. A warm palm moved to touch his. 

_Je veux manger beaucoup d'oeufs._

It was like an electric shock, but Soldier didn’t jolt or flinch or anything. He could just feel the heat radiating through his body, curling through his veins. 

Soldier was too embarrassed to open his eyes, to be completely honest. Despite his usual brash loudness and indifference, he was reduced to something else around Spy. 

_Il y a un agrafeuse…._

The hand on his moved, manipulating his fingers so that they were entangled with Spy’s. 

“Open your eyes." 

Soldier bit his lip, slowly lifting his eyelids.

Warm, smooth lips pressed against his.

Spy kissed him.

_Un agrafeuse…._


End file.
